Anniversary
by kaorikun1993
Summary: Oneshot: Emma comforts Regina after a nightmare involving a certain ex-king


_**This was originally supposed to be a crack series with Snow walking in but I decided to keep it as a oneshot, but I'll keep Snow for next time **____**.**_

A fist flew at her followed by several kicks and moans of pain, rather than pleasure like the ones from earlier. As she tried to make sense of what was going on, Emma quickly sat up from the lush bed she had collapsed in earlier that night. The moans and thrashing became louder and she quickly remembered she was at Regina Mill's mansion like house, who seemed to currently be in the middle of a nightmare.

"Regina" "Hey 'Gina wake up it's a just dream"

Emma shook the Queen slightly as she tried to restrain her. The thrashing became more violent and suddenly a quite whimper escaped the brunette's lips

"Leopold please stop"

Emma froze as she heard her deceased grandfather's name pass through the very lips which were still bruised from her kissing. Her mission became renewed and all the more urgent since she knew Regina's marriage had been an unpleasant one, to say the least.

"Hey! Regina, wake up! Wake" she paused to take the other woman's hands in her own and straddle her to keep her still, "Up 'Gina, Please!"

The older woman's eyes fluttered opened as slowly stopped struggling. Her breath was ragged and her eyes seemed a bit too wide. As she looked around trying to forget the last moments of the nightmare which seemed to return annually, Regina began to build her Evil Queen walls to protect her from the piercing green eyes currently trying to catch her own.

"I thought you were satisfied enough to last through the night Miss Swan"

She sneered at the blond woman above her whose breath is just barely under control.

"Don't try to brush off what just happened Regina, I know you just had a fucken nightmare and since you were the one trying to punch me out, at the very least give me the courtesy to try and comfort you"

Without warning the mayor found herself lying on top of Emma, completely wrapped around the blanket and the sheriff's strong arms. She refused to give into the warm feeling creeping into her chest and turned her head sideways to avoid the hypnotic green eyes. She sighed internally finding this only left her with her head cradled on the Saviors chest, listening to her steady heartbeat.

"My Savior, it seems lately"

She thought, not realizing she had stayed quiet for too long, until the Sheriff murmured softly,

"'Gina, please talk to me"

Emma began to move her hand in circle around the Mayor's back she listened to the woman on top of her breathe softly every so often hitching, as if she were trying not to cry.

"You know, I heard you say my- Leopold's name" Emma added softly

"Well Miss Swan, if you must know" Regina said matching the Sheriffs voice "today's my wedding anniversary…"

Emma felt Regina's breath shudder out as she tightened her arms around the small woman on top of her.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, her voice barely audible in the quiet room.

"Are you sure you want to hear about it dear?" the Queen smirked against her breast "Your family isn't known for being adept at hearing the less than perfect characteristics of their own kin"

"Don't do that Regina"

"Do what dear?"

"Try to cut me off from you by trying to hurt me through the Charmings"

Emma sighed, "I didn't even know the man so it's not like I consider him my grandpa, if it worked that way I'd have to start calling you Grandma 'Gina"

"Don't you are!" the Queen practically screamed a she lifted herself above the Sheriff to glare at her.

"There you are" Emma murmured as she moved her hands to cradle her face, "Now tell me why it hurts"

Regina tried to glare at the Sheriff, realizing she had been baited into looking at the eyes she had been trying to avoid. Her heart softened at the honesty with which the other woman looked at her with.

"Of course I'd end up with someone as stubborn as her" she though with mental shake of her head.

Regina pulled away from the blonde's grasp and opted for laying her head against the warm chest under her and wrapping her arms around the body she had come to know as well as her own. Emma hugged her closer to her body as she heard he brunette take a deep breath as if she were about to jump into a cold pool.

"As you know" the Mayor began with a shaky breath "Daniel was my first love…"

Emma grunted in ascension, a bit disgruntled at the mention of the other person which always occupied the Queen's heart.

"Well, when he…. Passed… I was forced to marry and… give myself to your grandfather"

Emma tightened her arms around Regina even more as she began to see where the story was leading to.

"Although Daniel and I were only ever alone for a few stolen minutes… we _were_ able to … consummate out love" she continued.

"The king of course, didn't know this until our wedding night and he wasn't happy, to say the least…He became quite enraged actually" Regina said with a dry chuckle.

"He was apparently hoping for a virgin on top of a motherly companion for his daughter, so when he found out other-wise… well is was very rough and… bruising for the next couple of nights"

Regina finished with a sigh and waited for Emma to say something to break the tense silence. Suddenly she found herself on her back staring up at hard and piercing green eyes.

"Emma…"

"Shhh please 'Gina lemme just… please"

Emma brushed her lips softly over her cheek.

"I know none of them will ever apologize, and even if they do it won't satisfy or justify you, so let me do it..." the blonde whispered against the Queen's skin

"Emma…"

"Shhh, Regina Mills, I am so _sorry_ for everything my family's done to you… will you forgive us 'cause… well… you know, I lov—"

The woman in question crushed her lips to the woman above her. Regina moaned and Emma took the opportunity to invade the Mayor's mouth.

"I love you too Emma" Regina whispered after they separated slightly.

Emma smiled as she looked down at the woman she had grown to love and responded softly,

"Then stay by me and remember this as your real anniversary when you dream"

_**First shot at SwanQueen, but it seems to have worked, but I'll wait for the reviews to decide that. All mistakes are due to my shitty editing skill. Thanks and hope you enjoyed **____**. **_


End file.
